A night to remember
by ryoozuuki
Summary: I am a night guard at Shitsujiren high security prison. My name is Kyo and this is how I got involved in the most disastrous prison break.


_Well this was my dream last night so I just used these characters and continued my dream…_

_Hope you'll enjoy _

I am a night guard at Shitsujiren high security prison. My name is Kyo and this is how I got involved in the most disastrous prison break.

I've been in this job for almost 5 years. I wouldn't even accept this dangerous job if it wasn't for the high pay. I guess the pay amounts to what you risk here-which is your own life. In this prison, countless murderers and people who hunger for blood are being held.

I believe that every person here had a reason for killing. They may have done evil deeds but I know that deep inside no one in this prison wished to kill in the first place. This is also why I have come to love this place even for a bit. Every prisoner had a different story and each story really intrigues your curiosity.

The most I'm intrigued with is with this woman named Tohru. She was sentenced with life imprisonment for murdering his own husband. When she killed his husband and the police came, she didn't resist and simply requested that if she were to be imprisoned, can she be placed in the prison where her daughter is also being held. Her daughter was charged with multiple cases of murder a month before Tohru killed his husband. Her daughter supposedly killed his friends when they were hanging at the beach one night.

Until now, I don't really know why they killed all those people. When you look at them, they are like normal citizens. Maybe looks really are deceiving. When I asked them about their cases one time when I'm doing my rounds, they just simply answered me with "anyone is entitled with their own choices and decisions". They neither told me if they really killed those people nor they were accused wrongly.

Sometimes when I have morning shifts at the prison, I will see them eating together at the corner of the cafeteria. They seem so happy even though they are being held in this hellish place. If I were them I wouldn't even be able to smile in this kind of place.

I don't know if they are psychos or lunatics. When I talk to them they seem normal but to think they did all that killings and can still smile, I doubt if they are really sane.

But even thou I doubt them; I'm still pulled by their charms. I don't know why but there is something that pulls me closer to them every time I see them.

And the night that I feared the most in the years that I've been here really came. There was a prison break. But the alarms didn't function. There will be no one who will back us up if this turns into an uproar. Luckily there was only one cell that suddenly opened and nothing more. All was functioning well except for the cameras that the escapees are running into and the doors they are entering. All doors in this prison are computerized so when something malfunctioned, there will be an automatic lockdown. But what's weird is that even if it was a total lockdown, the route where the escapees are travelling seems like in favor of them. It simply unlocks every door they are going to go.

The guards and administrations didn't even know that there were prison breakers; I was the only one who knew because I was doing my rounds. They all just knew that there was a malfunction so there was an automatic lockdown, nothing more and nothing less. I couldn't even tell them there were prison breakers because for some reason, all communications possible isn't working. If this is the case, I must prevent them from escaping. While running to the direction of the opened doors, I kept on thinking who the occupants of that cell were. I was shocked to see at the end of the corridor Tohru and her daughter gasping for air. I froze and didn't know what to do next.

They suddenly came closer to me; step by step they quickly lessen the gap between us three. Tohru calmly whispered, "Won't you help us mister night guard Kyo?"

And as if I don't have the will to order my own body, I guided them to the right direction to where the easiest exit will be. I stood and watched as they ran away from me, away from the corridors and away from the prison. As I had my own free will again, I quickly rushed to the administration building to tell them about the prison break. But nobody believed me saying that, that prison cell is unoccupied for almost 10 years. I couldn't believe them. What are they saying? Am I just hallucinating everything? Hell no! Everything is true and I'm sure of it. And as I was trying to reason them out, two men suddenly grabbed me and put me on a straight jacket and the woman I was talking with said, "Kyo you should sleep now"

One of the men who were holding me injected something that made me fell asleep and before I was completely unconscious I heard the woman said, "Kyo is getting worse every day, I think we should change his medicines to stronger one. I will ask Dr. Tohru to check his condition tomorrow.

I am Kyo Sohma and I'm patient no. 0893 here at Shitsujiren mental hospital.

Hope for your kind reviews:D..thanks for reading!


End file.
